Michael
'''Michael '''is a serial killer and a very dangerous and wanted criminal. Appearance Michael is a serial killer with a very intimidating and slightly demonic appearance. He is mostly known to slice off his victim's faces and wear them as masks, and it is known that he has several masks that he switches between at times. He has red eyes and a visible sharp fang in his mouth. He is always seen with two cleavers. Personality Being a serial killer, Michael is sadistic with a very strong drive towards torture and killing while also taking pleasure in taking people's faces. He holds a grudge against law enforcement, saying they are really annoying to him. It is known that he is a very dangerous and well known criminal, so much so that other killers stay away from him. History Not much has been revealed on Michael's past. It is known that he and the Sheriff have known each other for quite some time, as the Sheriff constantly tries to arrest him. Plot Season 5 Michael made his first appearance when Groovy Guy and Bagface were watching Super Jack fight the Demon in the sky. He approached the two civilians and threatened to kill them, which made them start to run away from him. Michael gave up chasing Groovy Guy and decided to kill two other civilians instead. Once Super Jack finished fighting the Demon, he came outside, which made Michael retreat before he got caught. Season 6 He wouldn't be seen again until after all the bombs were set off during Dr. Madd's invasion. He approached Allen and Steve (who was secretly Aurax) and insisted on killing both of them. Steve then said he will fight him and buy Allen some time to escape. It is implied that Aurax used his psychic powers in the fight, but Michael managed to escape him without any injuries. After the short fight with the disguised Steve, Michael ran away and hid. Michael returned and challenged the Killer to a fight. He blocked the Killer's strikes and stabbed him in the stomach with one cleaver, then stabbed him in the head with the other. He then kicked him onto the ground. Michael stabs him once more and then grabs him in a chokehold, preparing to finish him off. The Killer then breaks free of Michael's grab and reminds him of the impending destruction of the entire city, which makes Michael agree with him in escaping before they get caught up in any future explosions. Later on when the majority of Dr. Madd and Nightmare's allies came down to the surface to fight everyone, Michael appeared and said to the Shopkeeper that his face would make a nice mask, implying he wants to slice off his face. However, a few of the good guys tried to fight him, including Rick, Shopkeeper and the Assassin. Michael gave up fighting them and retreated into the ruined streets to recover. Not too long after, he ran into Hunter, Cycho and the Sheriff in the streets and decided to challenge them. He targeted the Sheriff first, since he holds a grudge against law enforcement. During their fight, Sheriff started to talk to him about how insane he is, and Michael changed his mind and tried to run away, saying he's going to escape the city before it's destroyed. Sheriff strangled him with his lasso and pulled him back, telling him the heroes and police deal with criminals of his level differently, implying that he's going to kill him. Michael was becoming injured but stabbed the Sheriff twice with his knives. Michael was then attacked by Hunter, but he sliced his chest upwards, injuring him. Michael changed masks and started to approach Cycho, until Shopkeeper dropped a trash can on his head from above, making him unable to see. Cycho used this opportunity to defeat him, so he charged up a punch and punched him right in the face, defeating him. Skills and Abilities Being a very dangerous and high class serial killer, Michael is reasonably strong. He was able to take on Sheriff, Hunter and Cycho all at once, by himself. Physical Abilities WIP Equipment '''Butcher Knives: '''Michael possesses two butcher knives, which he uses in combat and to peel off the faces of his victims. He showed excellent ability with knife handling, on par with the Killer. Trivia * He was originally supposed to make his first appearance sometime during season 4, but didn't appear until halfway through season 5. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists